Apuestas
by Plantita Laufeyson
Summary: Hermione quiere demostrarle a Ginny que no es una mojigata, para ello se compromete a una apuesta donde debe seducir a alguien... ¿Quien será su "desafortunada" victima.? No se si continuarla :I Soy medio nueva en esto D:
1. Planteamiento del problema

**Ningun personaje Me pertenece, ya lo saben :B Esto es solo un pasatiempo :B Todos son de a increíble J. K. Rowling **

Estaba a punto de empezar el sexto año del trió dorado en Hogwarts, había un poco de tensión en el ambiente, con Voldemort y las guerras, nadie podía estar relajado por completo, y mucho menos para los inseparables amigos.

Pero pese a esto, todos estaban dispuestos a sacarle el máximo provecho a su estadía en Hogwarts. Ya se encontraban en el tren, en una de las cabinas se estaban, Ginny, luna, y Hermione en un compartimiento.

-Ginny, basta- decía exasperada Hermione- No es verdad que soy una mojigata, para tu información he hecho muchas cosas emocionantes en mi vida.

-Aja, ¿Cómo cuales, si se puede saber?

-Bu…bueno, esta esa vez, en que… estuve en la biblioteca hasta pasadas de las horas y…

-¡Ja, ahora no solo eres una mojigata, sino que también eres una empollona! Vamos Hermione, nunca has hecho nada realmente emocionante en tu vida.

Hermione bufo molesta.

-Supongo que estar en la madrugada fuera de las sala común cientos de veces, incendiar la capa del profesor mas temido, robar ingredientes del profesor del mismo, propinarle a Malfoy un puñetazo en la cara, preparar una poción multijugos en los baños, robarte un Hipogrifo de ministerio (y volar en el), liberar a un prisionero, usar un giratiempos, infiltrarse en el ministerio de magia…

-Está bien, está bien, eres toda un heroína, pero sabes que no me refería a eso.

-Creo que Ginny quiere decir que tu- Luna se llevo el índice a los labios, como pensando las palabras adecuadas- No tienes ¿Experiencia sexual?- termino de decir, ante la gran sorpresa de todos.

La castaña y la pelirroja la miraron un poco sorprendidas, nunca creyeron que Luna tocara esos temas con tanta facilidad. Debía ser esa expresión soñadora, lo que le daba un aire infantil.

-Sí, algo así. Me refiero, nunca has pasado con un chico de un roce de labios-Yo te he contado todas mis experiencias de besos, pero tú nunca lo haces por que no tiene NADA que contarme. En serio Hermione, Yo hacía eso desde mi segundo año en Hogwarts.

-Pero no es como si no tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.- Dijo Hermione levantando el mentón, como un intento fallido para demostrar confianza.

-Más bien no tienes el valor.- dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una sonrisa de lado.- Creo que más bien deberías haber sido Ravenclaw.

Hermione se puso de pie al instante.

-Cuida lo que dices Ginny.- intervino Luna despacio. Ya le parecía ver una pelea ahí.

-Ya, ya, si no es la gran cosa- dijo ginny como si hablaran del clima.

-Yo podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa, igual o mejores que las que tú has logrado- dijo Hermione.

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros…la tenia donde la quería.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué no lo demuestras? Apostando- dijo recalcando la ultima palabra.

-¿A-apostar?

-Claro, que te parece si jugamos al juego de "Seduce al chico mas difícil "

-Eso suena a algo que acabas de inventar- dijo Luna divertida

-¿Y que si lo hice? Bueno, el juego se tratan de que nos asignaremos un nombre, el nombre de un chico. Y a quien se lo demos deberá de "seducirlo".-la voz de Ginny se volvió picara con la ultima palabra- Tenemos un cinco meses para para hacerlo y hacernos su pareja, novio o lo que sea. La que llegue más lejos al terminar el lapso de tiempo gana.

-Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con "llegar más lejos"?- dijo Hermione Frunciendo en ce~o, eso no le sonaba nada bien.

-Cre que es obvio Herms, me refieron a besos, abrazos…sexo.

**Bueno, no se realmente si seguir este Fanfic, la verdad apenas tengo tiempo para escribir sobre el de "Competencia escolar magica" Pero no me gusta mucho de lo mismo ¿si me entienden? Termina volviéndose aburrido :/ Bueno todo dependerá de si al menos un alma se apiada de mí y me deja un review xD Bien, no soy muy buena en esto, pero quisiera mejorar :C Se que esta muy cortito esto, pero es como la idea y si a alguien le parece mas o menos decente me encantaría seguirla :) Bueno, besos a todos :3 **


	2. Preparados, listos…

**Ningún personaje me pertenece blablablá Rowling blablablá, dejen sus Reviews blablablabla Disculpen la tardanza, realmente este año ha sido muy pesado para mi, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, estuve tentada a dejar este fic, pero el ultimo Review que me llego, a pesar de casi no decir nada, me hizo pensar que tal vez alguien siga esperando un nuevo capitulo, quizás lo haga mas cortos, pero serán mas seguidos, prometo tratar de actualizar mucho mas seguido y no meses, como lo he estado haciendo. **

Preparados, listos…

-¡Luna! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?- pregunto Hermione sin saber si debía reír o asustarse-¿Snape?

Hermione empezó a reír un tanto nerviosa, pero paro de hacerlo cuando Luna la seguía mirando con sus aires soñadores, sin ninguna expresión que le indicase que se trataba de una broma, como ella suponía.

Entonces Hermione se puso seria.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Luna la miro como si no comprendiese porque la idea le resultaba tan extraña.

-Hablo completamente en serio, Hermione.

Y de pronto una risa se adueño del lugar. Las carcajadas que Ginny trataba de reprimir desde que escucho el nombre de "Severus Snape" en ese juego, lograron escapársele de entre los labios, provocando que su risa contagiara un poco a Luna y molestara bastante a Hermione.

Definitivamente no, no lo iba a hacer, preferiría montar a un hipogrifo durante un dia entero antes de "seducir" a Snape…

-No.

-¿Disculpa, como dices Hermione?- dijo Ginny -¿Acaso te estas acobardando?

Hermione tomo aire, más de lo que necesitaba, para contenerlo en un gesto orgulloso, y después agrego:

-No soy una cobarde, pero quisiera verte a ti haciéndole ojitos a Snape sin que te dieran ganas de salir huyendo.

-Lo siento, querida, pero yo no soy una roba hombres, y sé que Snape es todo tuyo, no me mires así Hermione, que tu aceptaste el juego. Sin pero estoy dispuesta a que aceptar seducir a cualquiera que tu mandes, sea así el mismísimo Peeves.

-Oh, tal vez deba ponerte a el…

-Lo siento Herms, pero dijimos _Hombres- _Dijo Luna

Hermione no dijo nada, pensaba que era una mala idea, una muy mala idea… una terrible idea. Pero sentía su orgullo herido, y la mirada de Ginny y Luna la sacaba de quicio, mirándola, con aire de superioridad, como si le dijesen "Oh, pobrecita Hermione, tan asustada de todo. Puede enfrentarse a hombres lobo, hipogrifos y gigantes pero no puede con su vida". Si, seguramente era lo que pensaban, pero ella era Hermione Granger y _nunca _se echaría para atrás.

-Bueno, Ginnerva. Lo hare, porque dije que lo haría, pero tu, mi querida amiga, no la pasaras nada bien tampoco con Neville.

-…Creo que prefiero a Peeves…

Luna y Hermione rieron, pues sabían que aunque apreciaba al chico, seria muy difícil que alguien tan aventurera como Ginny conquistara al inocente y tímido Neville.

-Ni aunque lo esperara en su habitación con una lencería provocativa, el pobre Neville pensaría que estoy tratando de llegar a algo con el.

Esta vez rieron todas, pero pararon cuando Ginny anuncio que aun faltaba el prospecto de Luna.

-Bien, bien, bien, ¿con quien Luna ofrecería un buen espectáculo…?

-Nadie me gusta, pero tampoco hay alguien a quien no tolere.

-Uhhm me lo dejas muy difícil Luna, querida… Pero veamos- Ginny puso un dedo en su barbilla, un gesto pensativo.- ¿Qué tal … Malfoy?

-¿Y porque no?

Todas empezaron a reír de nuevo, incluso Hermione, que sentía una opresión en el pecho. Sabia que se arrepentiría de esto, lo sabia. Es decir… Snape, Severus Snape, posible seguidor del que no-debe-ser-nombrado, el tipo con malgenio, quien la llamaba insufrible sabelotodo, quien la humillaba en clases, quien simplemente la odiaba… A quien ahora tenia que…

_-Seducir_- se le escapo de entre los labios.

**Fin del capitulo. Gracias a todos por sus Reviews :3 Especialmente a sueksnape, por despertarme: "hey ¡Tienes un fic pendiente! ¿Lo recuerdas?" ahhaha gracias por sus reviews, no olviden dejarlos, especialmente si ven que vuelvo a quedarme dormida… Entendería que no me dejaran nada, digo, este fic se quedo prácticamente es su idea inicial Hahaha pero se los agradecería (:**


	3. Distracciones

**Ya saben, HP no es mio si no de J.K. Rowlling y… pues aun no empieza lo picante, primero quiero dejar claro que esta relación no espesara asi de DoooM, tal vez será un poco rápida, pero tratare de que sea creible.. Bueno, sin mas les dejo el fic: **

Distracciones

-Chicas, nos hemos olvidado de la parte más importante de esto… ¿Qué apostaremos?

Las tres se miraron entre si, esperando que alguna diera su respuesta, aquella que nunca llego. Claro, la apuesta, Hermione se preguntaba como había sido tan tonta como para olvidar eso.

-Bueno, digan algo, ¡Ya!- Dijo Ginny impaciente.

Luna fue quien hablo, y propuso que quien ganara la apuesta, tendría derecho a un deseo, un deseo que estuviera entre las posibilidades de las dos perdedoras, lo que sea. A Ginny le pareció una buena idea, ya que si ella ganaba, tenía aseguradas buenas notas en sus trabajos, ya que seria Hermione quien la ayudaría. Luna por su parte, estaba deseosa de que sus dos amigas compartieran aventuras con ella en busca de criaturas desconocidas tanto por Muggles como por Magos y Brujas. Hermione era la única que no sabría que pedir, pero estaba segura de que si ganaba, podría sacarle un buen provecho al asunto.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin grandes emociones, todos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad, pues no sabían cuanto les duraría… Todos menos Hermione.

Sabia que no se echaría para atrás, estaba segura de que no lo haría, pero no podía sentir esa inquietud en el pecho, como un presentimiento, uno muy malo. No había analizado bien lo que había aceptado hacer: Seducir… a Snape, a Severus Snape, al _Profeso_r Severus Snape.

Seria tal vez que el asunto le parecía tan irreal, que no le había sorprendido tanto como lo estaba haciendo entonces. ¿Cómo iba a seducir a un persona que jamás había demostrado emoción alguna (sin contar la de enfado, claro) en casi seis años?

No sabia que era más difícil de creer: Snape siendo seducido, o Hermione seduciendo a alguien… Las dos _posibilidades _juntas volverían loco de risa a cualquiera.

Pasaron así las horas, y mientras mas se acercaban, Hermione sentía que su corazón latía cada vez con mas fuerza, fruto de su nerviosismo.

-Bueno- dijo Ginny cuando el tren se detuvo al fin- Hemos llegado.

Se encontraron con Ron y Neville al bajar del tren.

-¿Qué tal pasaron el viaje?

- Bien Ron, de hecho, bastante interesante. ¿Qué tal estas Neville, como estuvieron tus vacaciones?- Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a Neville y le sonreía.

-Bien, supongo.

-… Ya veo. ¿Alguna cosa interesante? – dijo Ginny forzando una sonrisa que solo el despistado de Neville se creería.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

Sería dentro de las dos horas siguientes que Ginny se arrepentiría de haberle hecho una pregunta tan abierta a su "victica", dos horas en las que el chico no paro de hablar sobre plantas y temas de plantas de las que la joven no tenía ni idea.

En cuanto al resto de los jóvenes, ajenos a la _interesante_ plática de Ginny y Neville, platicaron de temas triviales, de camino al Castillo. Hermione se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Harry, y al preguntar por el, le dijeron lo que ya esperaba oír: no lo sabían, y pues claro, así es Harry, no da explicaciones hasta que llega con un hueso roto. Ni que hacerle, deseo que estuviera bien, y no se metiera en tantos problemas, ella ya tenía mucho con _su problema._

-Dios mio, espero no verlo al menos el día de hoy, no creo poder enfrentar esto tan pronto, sin embargo, Ginny no ha perdido el tiempo- murmuraba Hermione para si misma. Claro que Ginny no tenia que seducir a un hombre 20 años mayor que ella y que además la odiaba, pensaba la castaña.

-¿Dijiste algo, Hermione?- pregunto Ron.

-No, no es nada… solo repasaba lo que he adelantado de libros, ya saben, por si hacen preguntas.

Era obvio que mentía, cualquiera que no fuera Ron se hubiese dado cuenta. Por suerte para Hermione, Luna estaba unos pasos más adelantados que ellos, parecía buscar algo, o más bien a alguien con la mirada; así que se perdió de la mentira de Hermione.

Pasaron un par de horas, todos los alumnos se ponían al corriente de los hechos más relevantes en la vida de sus amigos durante esas vacacione y platicaban animadamente mientras iban llenando, poco a poco, el Gran Comedor.

Ron comía como siempre, y hablaba de cosas sin importancia y con la boca llena con un par de compañeros.

-Ni siquiera parece preocupado- decía para si misma Hermione. Harry no llegaba y eso la inquietaba… pero no la inquietaba tanto (aunque no lo admitiera) como el hecho de que su profesor Severus Snape no llagase…

No es que tuviese muchas ganas de verlo, pero sentía que debía ver la cara del tipo con quien estaría filtrando cuanto antes. Bien dice el dicho: a mal paso, darle prisa.

-Hermione, ¿me estas escuchando?- dijo Ron con la boca llena.

-Claro- no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, y en ese momento, no se molesto en darle una escusa decente, de hecho, no se molesto en darle una escusa.

¿Qué es lo que haría, como se supone que va a enfrentarse a esto, de verdad no podía tragarse su orgullo solo UNA vez en su vida? Obviamente no.

No es que odiara al hombre, de hecho lo admiraba en muchos sentidos, pero aunque alguien aprecie la elegancia, la certeza y la belleza en general de una serpiente, no significa que se tragara su veneno. Genial…

Justo en ese momento como si una fuerza divina se hubiese enterado de sus inquietudes, la fuente se sus nervios apareció en la muerta del gran comedor.

Vestía como de costumbre, con esas ropas negras que, como muchos decían, lo hacían ver como un murciélago, pero que a Hermione le parecía que le daban un toque elegante y misterioso; el cabello, aunque igual de grasoso, se le veía un poco más largo y sus ojos… igual de ausentes que siempre.

-Oh Merlín, ahí esta- susurro la joven.

-Por su puesto que si, ¿Qué demonios hace Harry con el murciélago?- dijo Ron frunciendo el seño.

¿Eh, Harry? Hermione ni siquiera había notado su presencia… de verdad algo estaba mal con ella, esto terminaría por volverla loca, se dijo.

-Harry… - en el momento en que volvió a la realidad, por fin se percato de que si amigo esta cubierto de sangre en el rostro.

El niño que vivió se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos, pese a las miradas que todos los alumnos y maestros estaban puestas en el, no se dejo intimidar.

-¿Dónde has es…? ¡Atiza! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- pregunto Ron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo?

-¡Pero si estas cubierto de sangre!- Exclamo Hermione mientras con un _Tergeo _desaparecía la sangre seca del rostro de su amigo.

-Gracias Hermione- dijo mientras la abrazaba, necesitaba apoyo ene se momento. Fue un dulce y corto abrazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Ron después de un carraspeo.

-Ya les contare más tarde.

-Pero.

-Ahora no, Hermione.

Hermione en otras circunstancias habría insistido, pero aun cuando se preocupó por Harry, Snape no se le había salido de la cabeza ni por un segundo, asi como tampoco paso por alto el olor a especias que le llego cuando el paso junto a ella, cuando se dirigía a la mesa de profesores.

Era un olor algo extraño, pero no molesto, se podría decir que incluso era agradable.

-¿De pociones?

-¿De pociones?

Hermione salió de su transe, solo para darse cuenta que su nuevo profesor de DCAO sería Severus Snape, quien con un gesto modesto, agradecía los pocos aplausos que recibía por parte de las serpientes.

**Si, sé que me tarde mucho… tenía mucho compromisos pendientes, mis disculpas. Gracias por el apoyo de todos, son ustedes los que me motivan a seguir este fic. Me encantaría que dejanse sus Rev… harian feliz a una pobre plantita )': sus comentarios son como agua y sol para mi… ok, fue demasiado -.- Amm pues que les digo, me robe una pequeña parte del libro, creo que se darán cuenta cual. Y pues, disculpen los posibles errores. Bueno, nos vemos, un beso a todos (: **


	4. Pequeño gran cambio

**Harry Potter no me pertenece blablablablabla, es de J. K. Rowling, blablablabal. Gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir ;D Se aceptan críticas constructivas, pero solo recuerden que soy una tipita con poco tiempo libre pero se esfuerza por traer un capitulito :B Espero que les guste!**

Pequeño gran cambio.

Eran las 11 de la noche, el día siguiente empezarían las clases. Hermione se hallaba tendida en su cama, mirando el techo, pensando en él. Sus demás compañeras de cuarto aún estaban abajo, en la sala común, al igual que sus amigos, Harry y Ron, quienes seguramente reían emocionados por empezar un nuevo año escolar.

Y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que haría, Ginny ya había puesto su plan en marcha, Luna no tardaría seguramente. ¿En que demonios se había metido?

Se paró de su cama y camino hasta su baúl, busco entre sus cosas, y por fin encontró lo que buscaba: Una revista, de esas que cuyo contenido no era enriquecedor, que no te enseñaban como usar magia, que no te decían lo que pasaba en el mundo, aquellas con las que tanto parecían entretenerse sus compañeras de cuarto e incluso algunas de sus amigas.

"Quieres conquistar a un chico ¡Nosotros te decimos como!" Decía en la portada. Hermione empezó a leer. Hablaba de cosméticos de ropa, de como cuidar tu figura, de como sonreír, ¡Incluso del numero de veces que sería apropiado parpadear!

Hermione suspiró, tenía mucho que aprender.

-Basta ya- se dijo a si misma.- Soy la mejor bruja de mi generación, esto no puede conmigo. He logrado realizar y aprender cosas mucho más difíciles que estas, si Padma y Parvati pueden, yo también.

Saco su uniforme y lo puso sobre la cama. Debía empezar con su atuendo, porque según un _test _de la revista, ella entraba en la categoría de "Abuelita" en cuanto a su ropa.

-Está bien, solo cortare un poco la falda y le quitare un par de tallas a la blusa, esta bien. Nada vistoso.

Cuando termino se probo su uniforme, se vio en el espejo, y se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta que no se veía mal. Es nuevo uniforme no era tan corto como el de muchas estudiantes, que no podían agacharse sin revelar el color de su ropa interior… si es que llevaban; Tampoco era demasiado ajustado, era simplemente bonito y un poco coqueto, la falda estaba unos ocho centímetros arriba de su rodilla, y ahora se ajustaba mas en la cintura.

-Vaya, vaya Hermione, ¿Quién diría que tenias cintura?- se dijo riendo ella misma. – Bien, ahora algo más difícil.

De nuevo busco en su baúl. Saco una pequeña bolsita que su mamá le había regalado cuando cumplió 16 años. Era maquillaje, nunca lo había usado, y no estaba segura de que fuese tan fácil.

Decidió que al ser primeriza (y a que sería muy raro para los demás y para ella aparecer de pronto con kilos de maquillaje cuando nunca la habían visto con el), usaría solo lo básico.

Afortunadamente su madre tuvo la precaución de poner un pequeño instructivo que decía para que era cada cosa y que iba primero.

Puso un poco de base en su rostro y la esparció bien, después siguió con el rímel. Hermione pudo ver que sus ojos se veían más grandes, y sus pestañas mas grandes. Decidió agregar un poco de brillo labial rosa y de nuevo se miro al espejo. Estaba linda… o eso creía ella.

Suspiró, quizás solo eran ideas suyas y en realidad parecía un payaso. Se cambio el uniforme y se quito el maquillaje con un hechizo que leyó en la revista. Se recostó sobre su cama pensando en que necesitaba una manera de llegar a el, al menos a conocerlo mejor… Penso en un castigo primero. _Muy clásico, Hermione_, se dijo. Después pensó en pedirle ayuda con pociones. _Se va a negar. _Bueno, no perdía nada intentándolo. Primero le pediría clases extras, y si eso no funcionaba, entonces tendría que recurrir al castigo.

Aún estaba muy nerviosa, pero ya había aceptado la estúpida apuesta, y cuando ella se proponía algo, lo lograba.

-Prepárate Snape, prepárate.

Al día siguiente la primera clase fue Transfiguraciones… Hermione entró al aula y no se le pasaron por alto las miradas que la observaron anonadados, al igual que como pasó apenas hace unos minutos cuando bajo de su dormitorio a la sala común.

Desearía decir que se sentía muy bien, pero la verdad era otra. Estaba asustada, quizás sus miradas no sean de admiración, sino de simple y patética burla.

-¿Hermione, que fue lo que te sucedió?- le habían preguntado Ron y Harry. Más sin embargo, nunca le dijeron que se estaba bien, se limitaban a observarla como si fuese la primera ver que la veían, y Hermione no estaba segura que eso fuese algo bueno.

Algo apenada tuvo que seguir con el día, y no pudo pasar por alto tampoco algunas miradas extrañadas por parte de sus profesores.

Caminada por los pasillos junto a sus inseparables amigos, quienes aún no se acostumbraban verla de esa manera tan… diferente. Se dirigían a su última clase del día: Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hablaron en el trayecto de sobre el día y sobre todos los deberes que tenían.

Pero el corazón de Hermione no dejaba de latir con fuerza contra su pecho, estaba demasiado asustada como para recordar la "estrategia" que había planeado… quizás una estúpida apuesta no valía tanto la pena.

En ese momento pudo ver a Ginny frente de ellos, despidiéndose muy coquetamente de Neville frente a la puerta del aula. Ginny al sentirse observada, devolvió la vista hacia donde Hermione, y pareció sorprenderse un poco de algo, pero tratando de disimularlo, le dirigió a Hermione una sonrisa socarrona, retadora. Y se fue.

Y eso fue todo lo que Hermione necesito para disipar todas sus dudas. Iba a hacerlo, iba a demostrarle quien era ella, aún si moría en el intento.

-Adentro.

La voz que sonó a espaldas de Hermione era sedosa, pero con un tono demasiado malévolo como para que cualquiera (sobre todo un estudiante de ese colegio) pudiese notarlo. Hermione se giro por reflejo hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, y ahí estaba el, con sus dos cortinas de cabello negro cubriendo parte de su rostro. Hermione creyó notar como él se tomaba un segundo, no, tan solo una fracción de segundo para examinarla.

Entraron al aula, la cual ya decía algo como "Marca Severus Snape", estaba oscura y algo tenebrosa, con cuadros nuevos cuyo tema principal parecía ser "dolor", ya que en ellos se exhibían hombres que sufrían por heridas.

-Parece que alguien se esforzó por la decoración- creyó oír en un susurro.

Hermione se sentó en la primera fila, en una banca que estaba justo enfrente del escritorio del profesor. Todos ocuparon sus asientos, y el hombre vestido de luto entro por la puerta.

Hermione siente como el corazón que hasta apenas hace unos minutos latía con fuerza contra su pecho, ahora parecía haberse detenido.

-No creo haberles dicho que saquen sus libros

Y Hermione dejo caer el libro que estaba apunto de sacar en su mochila.

**Bueno… es todo por ahora, notaran similitudes con el sexto libro C: más bien es ese con ligeros cambios… muy pequeñitos… como que Hermione quizás se acueste con un maestro, pero nada drástico… **

**Dejen sus reviews si les gusta, y también si tienen alguna crítica. (Si no son fans del Sevmione y creen que es algo "sucio, inmoral", no se molesten). Lamento la tardanza. Pero creo que este capitulo es de los más largo que he escrito. Nos vemos chicas (si hay un chico repórtese xD). Un saludo para todas!**


End file.
